Ancient Sentai Mechas
by Soldjermon
Summary: The maverick hunters discover ancient mechas that had existed in the past 200 years; in which a dark shadow had caught on and started to collect the mechas for itself and use them against the maverick hunters.   Note: Story is in script format.


This story is a joint project with a couple of online friends; which are:  
>Soldjermon<br>Hellblaze  
>MerryDeath<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Sentai Mechas<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1 - Creation and Discovery<strong>

(Narrator): In the deepest, darkest part of the Earth, the three maverick leaders were on the midst of creating the ultimate supernatural being, to get rid of the maverick hunters once in for all, and also take away the reploid civilians from the earth as well.

Evilmon keeps on working, as he's almost complete: Excellent... Our plan is almost complete and will be set in motion once it is done and released onto this planet.

Sigma: And the plan to get rid of the hunters once and for all. What about that dragon though?

Evilmon shrugs: Ehh, she's no threat to me, and she'll be no threat to our creation either! Hee hee hee...

Sigma: Good news.

Vile: The hunters will not know what's coming. If they figure anything out, we can take them out!

Evilmon: Yes yes... Sneak attacks are everyone's weakness, including our own.

(Narrator): a few hours went by, as the completion of the supernatural being has come, as the creation was just dark purple to almost like black, digital ooze in a really large, clear glass container.

Evilmon: Our creation is complete!

Sigma: Let's send it out for a test run.

Vile is confused looking at the ooze.

Evilmon grins evilly: Yes...

Evilmon uses his power to awaken the creation: Awaken, shadow being, as your time has come!

(Narrator): the dark purple ooze starts to move, as it forms into a shadow being, that looks almost familiar as Evilmon, but in shadow form and its' eyes are dark, evil red color; as that was only seen, as the rest of the body is completely made out of the dark purple ooze.

? has a dark, demonic voice of when it speaks: I am ready...

Evilmon grins evilly once more, as he lowers the large glass container: Good...

Evilmon grabs a hold of Vile and throws him at the shadow being: Absorb this reploid! Make him one of your own!

Vile: Agggh! Wh-what!

? had caught Vile into its' body, absorbing Vile rather quickly into its' body and making Vile a part of its' own.

Sigma: Vile! What did you do?

(Narrator): just as Vile had gotten completely absorbed from the shadow being, the shadow being creates a dark ooze shaped as Vile himself in front of it in shadow form, completely controlled by the shadow being.

Evilmon grins evilly: Excellent... it works completely!

Sigma: Amazing. Well the hunters are in for a big surprise and done for good.

Evilmon: Yes... hee hee hee...

(Narrator): meanwhile, in the farthest regions; the southern alps of Japan, a few of the hunters as well as Delta flying Robo Racer, both fly around to find the data signal they've discovered around the area.

Delta: Hmm... I know that there's a data signal around here somewhere... but where?

Robo Racer looks around while in his compact jet mode: I don't know. I'm looking everywhere as well... but damn! It's really cold out here!

Delta checks the temperature outside: Yeah, it's -30 degrees Celsius. Now that's freaking cold.

Delta looks back to the back seats: Don't you guys think so?

Mega Man X shivers, while feeling the chill of the outside leaking inside: Yes, Delta! Good god! Turn on the damned heater!

Delta: You know I can't do that, because that Robo Racer needs heat for himself as well.

Robo Racer grumbles, as he turns on the heaters inside and tries to seal the leaking of the cold air seeping inside: Delta, you're not a good pilot like Crystal is with me.

Delta sighs: Yeah, sorry. I'm used-to driving BMW than with you, Robo Racer. No offense.

Robo Racer rolls his optics: Whatever...

Zero: Great no heat and we'll freeze.

Lindsay isn't cold at all: Bah this cold is nothing.

Robo Racer sighs, even though that he did turn on the heater and sealed the cracks from the windows and doors better a little earlier: Whatever, we're almost at the destination anyway. It's not too far off from here. Just around a mile or so and we'll be there.

MegaMan X: By the way, why didn't Crystal want to come? I thought that he would always come with you all, with all of the fun and excitement you guys do.

Delta: Crystal had an unexpected patient come in and needed mental help at the last minute of when he was planning to come with us in our investigation.

Robo Racer: Yeah, comes to show you that sometimes a life that is healthy in body, mind and spirit is more important than anything else in the world, including of doing something with friends.

Delta: And besides, we don't always have fun and excitement while all seven of us are together. We all have jobs and we do take our jobs seriously.

(Narrator): As a few minutes went by; Robo Racer had finally made it to the destination, but there was nothing but mountain terrain around.

Delta looks around outside, while the windows were still up: How odd... there's nothing out here. Are you sure that this is the destination of where the data signal originated?

Robo Racer senses something close by: Hmm... something feels funky around here. I feel a really strange vibe coming from one side of the mountain that I'm next to.

Delta: Do you know of what it is?

Robo Racer: No, I don't. I wish I knew.

Zero: Let's just get this over with.

Robo Racer grumbles: Fine, Zero! God damn...

Robo Racer flies to one side of the mountain of where he's feeling a strange sense from, lands onto a flat surface as he changes back into his car form.

Lindsay looks around the place.

Delta opens the driver's side door after Robo Racer had landed and changed back to his car form: Ok, why did you park on the side of this mountain?

Robo Racer: I don't know! It just feels like that there's something else here and I can't put my finger on it.

MegaMan X opens the back door and climbs out, feeling the wind chill that just came and went and starts to shiver even more: Ohh... d-d-damn it! It's s-s-so c-c-cold out here!

Zero is cold too after stepping out: DAMN IT! That's freezing!

Delta snickers silently: Looks like you two a bunch of pussies when it comes to harsh, cold weather like this.

Lindsay steps out and looks around: Shouldn't say that cause machines can't even survive in cold weather. This is nothing.

Delta: In case you don't remember, I'm a reploid just like X and Zero, and yet I can deal with much harsher weather than this cold weather. Hell, I've been in space before and that is much colder than you all realize.

Lindsay: Like I don't even know that.

Robo Racer transforms into his robot form and walks over to the other four: The thing is; Delta's job is at NASA, along with Astrol, Voyager and Winger; since that NASA deals with space exploration and such like that.

Zero looks around while trying to keep warm.

MegaMan X: B-b-but why aren't you c-c-cold, Robo Racer?

Robo Racer: Heh, I'm a car, what do you expect? I have-to deal with really harsh weather like this to keep you guys comfortable while I'm your transportation.

MegaMan X: Y-y-you guys are l-l-lucky... we're f-f-freezing our asses off!

Delta snickers a little bit: If you're freezing your ass off, why is your ass still on you then?

Robo Racer sweat drops: .oO( I would think that Delta is pushing it... I just hope that he doesn't push it even more... )

Zero: Don't push it. We're on a mission here.

Lindsay: Bad joke and personally I don't like jokes.

Delta shrugs: What? I just thought that making a little joke can lighten up the mood.

MegaMan X: Well... it wasn't f-f-funny to me!

Lindsay looks around for what they're trying to find.

Delta smirks: Heh, I thought it was funny to me.

Zero: Well X didn't find it funny.

Lindsay: Got to try again. Jokes don't make me laugh.

Delta rolls his optics: Well duh! Some people just do not have a sense of humor, and I guess you're one of them, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Correct. I'm one of them.

Delta: Of course you are one of them, since that I know that you're the one who has an anger problem that you can't control; which I know that mostly everyone wants to avoid.

Lindsay: Like you didn't know that right off the bat everyone knows I have an anger problem.

Delta: Well, that's what I call, a 'hothead'!

Delta snickers a little bit.

Lindsay: I've heard that one before.

Delta: But since you get angry so easily, is it because that you hate mostly every human and reploid on this planet, even when they didn't do anything bad to you?

Lindsay: Of course, humans are always the cause of problems and they made machines; which became smarter and caused even more problems so both are big problems.

Zero: But I'm sure humans learned their lesson right?

Delta: Yeah, we're machines, but we're not the machines that would just attack other machines or humans for no reason? Usually almost all of us machines have been programmed to follow the 3 rules of robotics, as well as having our own free will and think for ourselves. X was the first reploid to prove that.

Lindsay: Really? I wonder if that is true since you guys can make up your mind what you want to do. You guys are programmed anyway unlike humans and others who can think and decide on their own.

Delta: Yes, but even though that some reploids do go evil because of their mechanical brain malfunction or the maverick virus, the evil reploids are usually easily defeasible and can be destroyed easily... except for Evilmon.

Lindsay: Every enemy has a weakness and I'll kill him for sure!

Delta: Really? I've seen you fight Evilmon multiple times, and never once I've seen you defeat him; since he's powerful enough to defeat you.

Robo Racer gulps silently: .oO( Damn it, Delta is really pushing it... I hope that this doesn't escalate into physical violence! )

Lindsay starts to get pissed off: I'll just keep trying to kill him! I'll beat him one day you'll see!

Zero: He's pushing it.

Delta: eh, only commander can be able to defeat Evilmon, but even that's a longshot, since that those two are evenly matched on the opposite sides of the power elements; which they're weak against each other. but I have a feeling since that you have darkness within you, Lindsay, Evilmon actually is data made out of darkness and can absorb darkness that would just make him more powerful.

Robo Racer: Delta! That's enough! Stop insulting Lindsay!

Delta shrugs: Why? It's true, isn't it?

Lindsay: I'll get rid of Evilmon my way no matter what! I'll prove you guys wrong!

MegaMan X sighs: Oh brother...

Delta crosses his arms: Really? Then what plan do you have to get rid of Evilmon, Darkness? Hah! That's not even going to affect him at all.

Lindsay: I'll come up with something! I'll kill him! I don't see you fighting against Evilmon!

Delta: It's because that the seven of us know that we can't defeat him. Even if we tried to attack or fight him, we would be easily turned into scrap metal within minutes; if we're not extremely careful and not use our best strategies. His only weakness is light element, but do you have that light element, and a whole ton of it? I really doubt it.

Lindsay: I can use it whenever I want to. I'll defeat Evilmon my way you just worry about yourself!

Zero: Great this isn't going to stop.

Delta: 'Just worry about myself'... bah! Without commander to help you, there's not much of a chance to defeat Evilmon.

Lindsay: I am strong! I will defeat him!

Delta: Really? I would like to see you try to defeat Evilmon.

Lindsay: You just said I couldn't! I'll prove you wrong! I will defeat him one day!

Robo Racer gets pissed off himself, as he grabs Delta by his collar, lifting Delta off of the ground.

Delta: Gack! What the hell, Robo Racer? What's gotten into you?

Robo Racer gets his face really close to Delta's, while still furious with him: When I said that's enough... THAT'S ENOUGH!

Robo Racer throws Delta really hard to the side of the mountain, crashing Delta into the rock wall, as boulders fall and cover Delta almost completely.

Delta gets hit from the boulders falling onto his head: Ow ow ow ow... ouch! That hurts!

Delta notices that he's almost completely covered from the boulders that fell on and around him, as he rubs the side of his head with his hand that isn't stuck between two boulders: Ugh... that was one hell of a ride, and that hurt like hell too.

Robo Racer snorts, as he crosses his arms: Hmph... I've had enough of you insulting Lindsay.

MegaMan X: Well, you had it coming, Delta. It's not wise to insult others, especially Lindsay.

Lindsay: Next time he does insult me I'll burn him. I'll melt him!

Zero: Ok, calm down Lindsay.

Delta pushes the boulders off of him to free himself, as he's covered in dirt and snow after being thrown to the side of the mountain: Well, at least I had a little fun. I wasn't planning on insulting Lindsay forever. I was just seeing of how far she would get pissed off.

Delta removes the last boulder off of him and walks away from where he had crashed into, and brushes himself off to get the dirt and snow off of him: I just wasn't expecting Robo Racer to get pissed off at me and reacted the way he did.

Zero: Yeah, that was unexpected.

Robo Racer snorts again: Hmph... I don't like anyone insulting others, especially around me.

MegaMan X looks at the crash spot for just a second then looks back to Robo Racer: Yeah, no one likes to be insulted...

MegaMan X looks back to the crash spot again and notices that there's something metal behind the rock wall: Hmm... now this is unusual. When would metal be behind the rock wall on the side of the mountain?

Delta notices of what X sees as well: Yeah, it looks like metal door to me, and I have a feeling that this metal door is extremely huge as well.

Zero looks and sees: What is that, a hideout?

Delta: I have no idea, and I don't think this huge metal door opens from the outside. There's got to be a way in.

Lindsay looks and notices too: Well why not break the whole mountain then?

Robo Racer: I don't think we would want to do that, since that whatever is inside is the source of the data signal.

MegaMan X: Yeah... all I'm thinking is that, to melt the exposed metal door big enough for us to go in.

Lindsay: I can melt that easily.

MegaMan X: Alright then, go ahead, Lindsay.

Zero stands back: Let's stand back.

Lindsay: With pleasure!

Lindsay smirks and with one breath in, she fires a flamethrower from her mouth to melt the exposed metal.

(Narrator): As Lindsay breathes fire from her mouth; the metal melts quickly and creates a hole, big enough for all four of them to go inside.

Lindsay keeps that up until there's a hole and stops: Haarrr... mmm... that should do it. Not even metal can withstand fire.

Robo Racer rolls his optics: Yeah, we all know that.

MegaMan X: Yeah, but until the metal cools completely, we all can't go in except for Lindsay herself.

Zero: Yeah it's too hot.

Lindsay: Heh, catch you guys later I'm going in to investigate.

Delta: Alright. From what it looks like, it's completely pitch-black in there, I can't even see very far inside except for a meter inside the hole that you've created, Lindsay.

Lindsay: No problem I can see in the dark you guys just stay here. I'm sure you guys have flashlights since you're robots anyway.

Lindsay goes in first to investigate.

Delta sighs: Well, I guess we would have-to stay back until the metal cools.

Robo Racer feels curious of what's inside: Yeah, I wonder what's inside that place...

Zero: Yeah let's see what she'll find in there while we wait.

(Narrator): Meanwhile, inside the pitch-black secret base...

Lindsay keeps looking she can see in the dark good even smell: Hmmm...

(Narrator): The secret base is extremely large, as the inside of the secret base is made and surrounded with metal. There was something unusual in the secret base that all the way in the back of the secret base... something familiar, that is really huge in height and has been dormant for at least 200 years inside the secret base.

Lindsay: Hmmm...

Lindsay checks the metal and place carefully knowing how old it is, and keeps looking and walking around.

(Narrator): While outside, the four starts to wonder of what's going on inside.

Delta: I wonder what she's doing inside.

Robo Racer: yeah, I want to know of what's inside.

MegaMan X: heh, who doesn't? I actually want to know of what's inside as well.

Zero: Same here I wonder if it's done cooling off so we can get in.

(Narrator): While inside the secret base...

Lindsay keeps walking around the place looking: .oO( This place is huge and those guys aren't coming yet. )

(Narrator): Back outside, Delta yawns and starts to get bored, while X is feeling the wind-chill blow on him and shivers more.

MegaMan X feels his own teeth chatter while feeling the wind-chill blowing on him: F-f-for god's s-s-sake! It's f-f-freezing out here! I want to get inside!

Zero: Well I guess it's safe to go through.

Delta takes a tiny piece of his armor off of himself and drops it into the melted metal, as the tiny piece gets melted completely as well once it touched the melted metal.

Delta crosses his arms: Well, I guess it's still quite hot and can melt our armor and maybe our systems with just touching it.

MegaMan X: W-w-well fuck! I d-d-don't want to s-s-stay out here forever!

Zero: Damn that's not good. And I guess throwing snow on it won't help either.

Robo Racer thinks up an idea, walks over to X and Zero, grabs them by the back of their collars, and walks in front of the opened, melted hole.

MegaMan X: Gack! Hey! Let me go! I don't want to get melted!

MegaMan X struggles to get free from Robo Racer's grasp.

Zero: Gah! Put us down I'm not getting my hair melted!

Robo Racer: Well, here's an idea that can get you both inside without you touching the melted metal!

Robo Racer spins around in a really fast pace while holding both X and Zero, and throws Zero first through the center of the large hole, then X last through the same way.

Zero: WHOOOOOA!

MegaMan X: AYYIIEE!

MegaMan X gets thrown through the hole, and tumbles on the metal floor inside, standing upside down while his head is face planted onto the metal floor: Ayyyyeeeee...

Zero gets a burn mark on his face and ass and stands up: Ok... Robo Racer is asking for it... ow...

Delta laughs at Zero and X, of how both had landed inside the secret base.

Robo Racer snickers a little bit.

Zero: It's not funny!

Delta dashes through the center of the hole and lands just inside of the secret base, a little bit past the melted metal: Yeesh, that was close...

Robo Racer sighs: Well, I'll still be out here! I'll wait for you guys to come back out.

Delta looks back to Robo Racer: no problem, Robo Racer!

Zero: Let's find her.

Delta shrugs: Alright, I wouldn't know of where she might be. I'll go on my own and look around.

Delta walks on ahead of X and Zero, looking around in the really large secret base as he turns on his night vision in his optics.

MegaMan X flops onto the metal floor and sits up, holding his pounding headache: Ugh... that was one rough landing...

Zero: You telling me. Let's go.

MegaMan X slowly gets up onto his feet, shaking his head a little bit: Alright...

MegaMan X walks further into the huge secret base, to look for Lindsay.

Zero follows X as they look for her.

(Narrator): Around an hour pass by, as Delta still walks around and stops in his tracks, as he sees something very familiar at least 20 feet away.

Delta lifts his eyebrow up, recognizing something not very far ahead of him: That looks strikingly familiar...

Delta looks up high, gets that eerie feeling in his stomach and gulps; feeling completely surprised and shocked of what he sees: Oh... my... god...! No way... this can't be possible!

Zero looks back over to Delta: What? You look surprised at something.

MegaMan X looks back to Delta, who was at least 30 feet away from him and walks over to him: What's up, Delta?

Delta keeps looking up points to what he sees: Well, 'look' up and see; smartass!

MegaMan X feels confused: Why should I look up? Are you going to play a cruel joke on me?

Delta looks over to X, having that serious look on his face: Do you think I am just being a douchebag here and wanting to drop an anvil on your head?

Delta grabs X's head with both of his hands and positions his head to look up of where he was looking at before: Here, look!

MegaMan X: Gack!

MegaMan X feels his own head being forcibly positioned to look up and see of what Delta sees: Um... what is it? I don't know what it is that I'm seeing.

Delta lets go of X's head and gets really frustrated, pushing X away and walks away, deeper into the secret base and one side of what he saw: Oh for god sakes!

MegaMan X: Whoa!

MegaMan X balances himself after he gotten pushed away, seeing Delta walk away: What did I do?

Delta grabs a door knob, since he found a door and opens it up: You figure it out!

Delta walks through the doorway and slams the door behind him, creating a really huge echo all around the really huge secret base.

MegaMan X scratches his own head: Yeesh, what's his problem? Did a bug crawled up his ass and is biting his ass?

Zero: Nice one X, but I don't think that's it. Let's see what he saw.

MegaMan X sighs sadly: I already did, but I can't recognize of what I saw, of what Delta was seeing.

Zero: Well I don't know what that is, but Delta knows.

MegaMan X: Yeah... could be...

(Narrator): while outside, Robo Racer leans against the rock wall and sits around a couple feet away from the melted metal that is cooling down really slowly.

Robo Racer yawns and stretches, as he starts to get tired: I wonder of how long they'll take...

Robo Racer starts to nod off: To come back out...

(Narrator): Within a few minutes time, Robo Racer had fallen asleep while in his robot form.

(Narrator): When 15 minutes pass, someone comes next to Robo Racer and kneels next to him.

?: Robo Racer... Robo Racer...

Robo Racer wakes up a little, growling a tiny bit.

?: Robo Racer, wake up!

Robo Racer opens his optics and looks next to him while his optics are still trying to focus, and assumes that he sees a scary person next to him and leaps away, hiding behind a boulder: Ack! Don't get close to me!

? snickers: Always the same reploid that I know; being jumpy when just waking up.

Robo Racer finally has his optics focused completely and recognizes the voice from that someone: wait a minute...

Robo Racer turns around while getting up from behind the boulder and sees: Crystal!

Robo Racer rushes over to Crystal and hugs him: I'm so glad to see you!

Crystal feels his body is being squeezed from Robo Racer: Gack! Robo Racer... I can't breathe...!

Robo Racer lets go of Crystal and blushes a little bit: Heh heh, sorry...

Crystal: No problem. Anyway, why are you alone outside in this frigid cold, while everyone else is inside?

Robo Racer: oh... well, I was just waiting until you showed up from what your work held you back from coming here with us.

Crystal shrugs: Ehh, sometimes my job is really important to me and to lots of people, and I do get called up unexpectedly. So I can't really control my scheduling of my work.

Robo Racer scratches the side of his head: Heh, yeah...

Crystal: Let's get inside, shall we?

Robo Racer smiles to Crystal: Sure.

(Narrator): Both Crystal get right in front of the hole, carefully coordinating the entrance as Crystal dashes in first through the center, then Robo Racer after him, barely missing the melted metal that almost shaved a chunk off of their armor.

Crystal lands onto the metal floor and notices a little bit of smoke coming off of the tips of his shoulder blades and the tips of his winged red helmet: Damn, that was really close for comfort.

Robo Racer senses a little bit of smoke coming from his antenna that is attached to his hearing sensor and from his armor on his back: Yeah... really close...

Crystal looks around, seeing that it is completely dark inside and turns on his night vision to see in the dark: Hmm... it looks like this secret place is a hangar for something or some things that are really large in height.

Robo Racer turns on his night vision as well, but on his visors and puts his visors in front of his optics: How can you tell?

Crystal looks up to Robo Racer: Do you ever see a hangar this huge at hunter headquarters?

Robo Racer sighs: I guess you're right. This place is unusually large for a hangar.

Crystal: Yeah...

(Narrator): Both Crystal and Robo Racer go deeper into the secret hangar, to see of what is inside.

MegaMan X sighs once more, and looks over to Crystal and Robo Racer, and waves to the two: Hey Crystal! Robo Racer! Can you two come over here?

Crystal hears X, turns around and walks over to him: what is it, X?

Robo Racer follows with Crystal, wondering of what X wants.

Zero: Yeah! You two got to see this!

Crystal crosses his arms and looks to X and Zero: Ok, this had better be important. What is it?

Robo Racer feels confused while standing next to Crystal, then looks up and gets stunned, gasping a quietly.

MegaMan X: Well, have you've ever heard of this place, Crystal?

Crystal: No I haven't. What's this got to do with me anyway?

Robo Racer gently taps Crystal on his shoulder: C-Crystal... maybe you should look up and see...

Crystal looks over to Robo Racer: What is it? Do you see an enemy or something?

Robo Racer shakes his head: No... Just look up!

Crystal sighs, as he rolls his optics: fine...

Crystal looks up, wondering of what the others are talking about, and finally realizes of what they were all seeing as he is at a loss for words: No way... this cannot be real!

(Narrator): From what everyone was seeing, they are in front of the very same OhRanger Robo that looks exactly like Crystal; but is taller than most buildings.

MegaMan X: Yeah... since Delta knows of what this is, do you two know about of what we see?

Crystal glares back at X, as if he was in a pissed off mood and smacks X on the back of his head a little hard: It looks exactly like me, dumbass!

MegaMan X gets hit on the back of his head: Ow!

MegaMan X rubs the back of his head: I'm sorry! I couldn't tell, because whatever this is, it is so huge that I couldn't tell of what it is! God damn! Why is everyone on my case?

Zero: Wow... Is it just me, or is everyone pissed off today?

Robo Racer: Well, I'm guessing that you couldn't put two and two together, X?

MegaMan X sighs: It didn't cross my mind of when I saw this... so I had no idea...

Crystal sighs as well, holding his forehead in his helmet for a moment, trying to get the slight headache to go away: Never mind...

Crystal holds his hand out and creates a psychic energy sphere in front of his palm, and releases it once it's complete.

(Narrator): As the psychic energy sphere floats above the four and scans around the OhRanger Robo, Crystal takes a deep breath while his optics are closed, and opens his optics, as his optics are from red to white, controlling the psychic energy sphere to get information of what the psychic energy sphere scans.

MegaMan X noticed of what Crystal did and looks up, seeing the psychic energy sphere floating around and scanning the OhRanger Robo: I wonder what it's doing.

Zero: I wouldn't know.

MegaMan X looks back to Crystal: Ney Crystal what is tha-

MegaMan X notices that Crystal's optics are white, and waves his hand in front of his face: Hey Crystal! Wakey wakey!

Robo Racer looks over to what X is doing and grabs X's arm, and pulls his arm away from Crystal: Don't disturb Crystal while he's trying to gather information, X. if you disturb him while he's in this state, his mind can corrupt completely and he will not function at all. So just let him be, until he's done.

MegaMan X gets a little scared while looking to Robo Racer, then looking back to Crystal as his arm is let go: Oh... I didn't realize that this function would actually kill him if he gets abruptly interrupted.

Zero: That's very bad. We should reseal this place and get out of here.

Robo Racer: Why, Zero? I don't sense any danger in here, so I think we're ok for now.

Zero: Just think about it will you?

MegaMan X: Are you feeling that something bad is going to happen, Zero?

Zero: In this war we're dealing with, don't you think we shouldn't touch things like this one?

MegaMan X shrugs: I don't see the harm in this thing. And besides, I don't think the mecha moves on its own, because I have not seen one instance that this thing moved an inch.

(Narrator): As the three are talking to each other, the psychic energy sphere halts of when it gets right in front of the OhRanger Robo's face and doesn't move, as if it is stuck.

Robo Racer notices the psychic energy sphere stop suddenly, as he has a really bad feeling from what he just seen: What the..? Why did the psychic energy sphere stop in its tracks? That's not supposed to happen!

MegaMan X looks over to Robo Racer, feeling concerned a little bit: What happened, Robo Racer?

Zero: This... is not good.

Robo Racer: Crystal's psychic energy sphere should never stop like this... something is terribly wrong, and I don't know what it is.

(Narrator): while the three were getting worried and concerned, Crystal closes his optics and twitches a little bit, as he senses that something is wrong.

Crystal: S-something isn't right... I can feel it...

Robo Racer notices that he gotten out of his meditative state and looks over to him, feeling really worried: Crystal, what's wrong?

MegaMan X gets really worried for Crystal: Crystal! What's going on? Is there something wrong?

Zero: Something bad is happening...

Crystal tries really hard with his psychic control to get the psychic energy sphere to come back to him, but it isn't working: There's something about this... OhRanger Robo... I can't get... the psychic energy sphere... to come back...

MegaMan X gets shocked of what Crystal just said of what it is: A WHAT?

Robo Racer sighs in worry: Aww crap... I knew that this is what I thought it was...

Zero feels clueless what he's talking about.

Robo Racer looks over to Zero: you know what? I think it is a good time to get out of here. Something is going to happen between Crystal and that OhRanger Robo, but I can't put my finger on it.

MegaMan X: Yeah... let's get out of here! Come on Crysta-

MegaMan X tries to grab a hold of Crystal's shoulder, but a powerful electrical psychic force courses through him: AAAAGGHHHH!

MegaMan X gets knocked back several feet away from Crystal a few seconds later and lands on the metal floor on his side, as smoke comes off of his body: That hurt... like hell... ugh...

MegaMan X loses consciousness from the injuries that the electrical shock came from Crystal's malfunctioning, stiff body.

Zero: X! Damn! I knew this was bad!

Robo Racer rushes over to X and kneels next to him, after seeing of what happened to X: X! Are you ok?

Robo Racer puts his hand onto X's arm, and suddenly pulls his hand away just as quickly, as he felt that his body had gotten so hot, that his systems overheated in an instant from the electrical shock that he got and his armor got really hot: Ouch! Damn it!

Robo Racer shakes his hand to cool his hand, feeling the burn on his hand from X's overheated body and stands up: Zero! Find Delta and Lindsay quickly! We all need to get out of here! The psychic energy levels from Crystal are spiking or we will get destroyed if we stay here and that powerful psychic energy goes way over his limit and his body explodes!

Zero: On it!

Zero runs to find the two in a hurry.

Robo Racer stays with X, kneeling next to him once more, but this time to not touch X while his body is still overheated and talking to himself: Please... hurry and find them, Zero...

(Narrator): Meanwhile, deeper inside the secret base...

Delta looks around the secret base: Hmm... this place does look abandoned and hasn't been used around 200 years.

Delta notices that the data signal is coming from the control room, which he's right in front of: Huh? The data signal...

Delta goes to the door of the control room, but the door is locked and can't open the door: Crap! The data signal is coming from inside that room, but I can't open it without the key.

Delta thinks of an idea, and then aims his Gatling blaster to the door knob: Well, I hope this would work.

Delta shoots multiple rounds around the door knob from his Gatling blaster, creating a half-circular shape around the door knob, as the door knob falls to the inside of the control room and blows out the smoke from his fingers: That was easy.

Delta opens the door and walks in, seeing that there was no one inside and is completely dark inside: Huh, looks like no one is around...

Delta shrugs: Oh well.

Delta gets to the control panel, seeing that the control panel is still active and the source of the data signal was from the control panel: So the data signal is coming from this... alright, going to get to work to try to get data from this.

Delta starts working on the control panel, to try to get information data from the control panel.

Zero keeps looking for them in each room in a hurry: DELTA! LINDSAY! Where are you!

Lindsay looks around and hears Zero from not very far from where she is at: Hmm? I wonder...

Delta doesn't hear Zero, because that he's far deep inside the secret base, downloading information data from the control panel in the control room.

Zero growls and tries his communicator to contact Delta.

Delta hears his communicator ringing and turns it on while still busy on the control panel: "Hey Zero, what's up? Have you've finally figure out of what that huge robotic machine was, that you saw in front of you?"

Zero: "No time to explain we got to get out of here X is knocked out unconscious by that thing!"

Delta keeps on working to try to hack into the database to gain access: "The OhRanger Robo? That's not possible! The OhRanger Robo can only move when someone is piloting it from the inside of the cockpit! It does not have an Artificial Intelligence!"

Zero: "I kind of figured that something was wrong, but we have to get out of here! Something bad is going to happen!"

Delta: "Well you're just going to have-to get me, because that I'm not leaving the control room. I've found the data signal and I'm trying to work on getting information from the database. It shouldn't take me too much longer to hack inside the database and download the information that we came here for."

Delta cuts off the communication link to Zero and turns off his communicator.

Zero hears Delta cutting off the connection and sighs in frustration: Geez... What a crab ass.

Lindsay: Everyone is crabby and needs a rest. Luckily I don't get like that.

Zero: GAH! Don't scare me like that and where were you!

Lindsay: I've been looking around. I don't know much about this place, because I never been to Japan. Only time I was here was fighting Godzilla until he died years later. We should go. If he gets caught in this, it's his problem. He didn't listen.

Zero: I'll tell the others.

Zero heads out to tell the others.

Lindsay follows him back to the others.

(Narrator): While back in the secret hangar, Crystal is kneeling on one knee and his hands on the metal floor, as he feels the psychic energy within his body is increasing in an alarming rate and his body is glowing red. each time the psychic energy pulses comes out from Crystal's malfunctioning body, everything around him shakes harder and harder, which is getting Robo Racer extremely worried for Crystal and everyone else's safety.

Crystal pants heavily and clenches his hands onto the metal floor, as his body is feeling the pain of the psychic energy increasing rapidly and is losing control: The... psychic energy... I'm losing control of it... it's overheating... my systems...

Robo Racer: Crystal! Hang on! I know you can beat this and regain control! Don't give up!

Crystal feels that his core in his heart is starting to overheat: I'm... trying... it's not... working...

Zero comes back: This isn't good... We have to stop that thing!

Lindsay looks and notices of what's happening with Crystal.

Robo Racer sees Zero and Lindsay come back, but Delta is not back yet: Zero! Lindsay! Where's Delta?

Zero: He's in a control room downloading information from a computer. He won't come out unless you guys drag him out.

Robo Racer gets surprised and angry: What? Oh for god sakes...

Robo Racer stands up: Lindsay, you take X and Zero outside of this place. I got to get Delta before this place goes to hell!

Robo Racer dashes to the door that leads deeper into the secret base: Crystal! I'll be back! Just hang on!

Robo Racer opens the door quickly and goes through the doorway while still dashing in a really fast pace, leaving the door open while going after Delta.

Lindsay nods, picks up X and carries him out on her shoulder: Let's go.

Zero: Right!

Zero heads out with Lindsay.

Lindsay heads out while carrying X with her.

(Narrator): As the psychic energy gets more and more unstable, as well as the energy pulses start to create small earthquakes around Crystal, the psychic energy sphere is starting to react violently, and each energy piece from the psychic energy sphere is being absorbed into the OhRanger Robo's head through its' helmet.

Crystal: Uhhh... ugh... the pain...

(Narrator): Inside the command center room, Delta had finally hacked into the database and is downloading the information from the database, as dirt and dust come from the cracks of the ceiling and lands on Delta, the control panel and on the floor.

Delta feels the vibrations of the small earthquakes that are happening nearby from under his feet, while still monitoring the download: 60% complete... come on... I don't have much time!

Delta sighs sadly, as he gets really impatient and his core is racing a little bit; knowing of what's going to happen real soon if time runs out.

Robo Racer keeps on going deeper into the secret base in a really fast pace, trying to get to Delta and come back out before time runs out.

(Narrator): As the downloading of the information data is at 95%, Robo Racer comes into the control room of where Delta is in.

Delta hears Robo Racer come into the control room, while waiting for the download to complete.

Robo Racer gets over to Delta from behind and grabs his arm: Delta? What are you doing? We need to get out of here!

Delta yanks his own arm back from Robo Racer's grasp: I know that! The download is almost complete! I'm not leaving until this is done!

Robo Racer gets pissed off, takes his attached handcuff from his armor and cuffs Delta by his arm: Delta, we're going! Our lives are more important than that damned data!

Delta feels that his arm is being pulled from Robo Racer while trying to resist him, as he grabs a hold of the 32TB flash drive: Nooo!

(Narrator): Just as Robo Racer uses all of his strength to overcome Delta's resistance and dragging him out, Delta managed to pull out the 32TB flash drive out of the port; just a second after the download completes.

Robo Racer rushes out of the control room while carrying Delta on his shoulder: We can't stay here any longer!

Delta frails to get free from Robo Racer's grasp: Gah! Robo Racer, let me go!

Robo Racer: That's not going to happen, because your life is more important than that stupid data!

(Narrator): Just after Robo Racer dragged Delta out of the control room, the ceiling collapses in the control room, and the ceiling and rubble in all of the hallways are collapsing as well, as a large earthquake hits from Crystal's unstable psychic energy.

Robo Racer loses his balance of when the earthquake hit, losing his grip on Delta and accidently dropping him: Whoa!

Delta gets up, grabs Robo Racer's arm and runs as fast as he can, while trying to dodge the rubble that are coming out of the ceiling: Come on!

Robo Racer gets tugged along with Delta: I'm going!

(Narrator): The boulders and rubble from the ceiling are starting to fill the rooms and hallways that are deep in the secret base, as Robo Racer and Delta runs as fast as they can, to get back to the secret hangar where Crystal himself is at.

(Narrator): While outside...

Lindsay: Damn, he's out cold he won't wake up soon yet.

Zero: We should keep going.

Lindsay: Right let's go. Those three will make it out however.

(Narrator): Just after of what Lindsay said, another large earthquake hits and large boulders fall right in front of the hole, sealing the hole tight.

Zero: Crap! This is not good! They're trapped!

Lindsay looks around, noticing: Damn. You take X out of here I'll get the three out.

Zero: Alright.

Zero takes X carrying him over his back and goes to find a safe area.

(Narrator): Each earthquake that hits that is more powerful than the last, more and more boulders fall, not just from above the sealed hole, but the side of the mountain as well; around of where the sealed hole is at.

(Narrator): Back inside, Robo Racer and Delta had finally gotten back to the secret hangar, but they both realize, that they're not on ground floor, and are right next to the OhRanger Robo's head while the psychic energy sphere is half-way of being absorbed into the OhRanger Robo.

Robo Racer: What the? Delta! What the hell! You took us to the wrong floor!

Delta face palms himself: Damn it, I shouldn't have taken that turn!

Robo Racer grumbles, as he gets over the railings: Ugh... come on! We have-to climb down somehow!

Delta follows Robo Racer onto the railing: Fine!

(Narrator): Both Robo Racer and Delta hop off of the railing and lands on the OhRanger Robo's shoulder blade a little roughly.

Robo Racer gets up and rubs his butt a little bit: Ouch, that was a little hard on my ass.

Delta gets up quickly: Yeah yeah!

Robo Racer get to the edge of the OhRanger Robo's shoulder blade, seeing that Crystal had collapsed onto the metal floor and is not moving, while the entrance to the secret base is sealed shut: Oh shit... there's no way out now!

Delta stands next to Robo Racer and sees as well: Oh crap! What are we going to do?

Robo Racer thinks for a moment, and comes up with a solution: Well, all we can do now is get inside the OhRanger Robo and hope that we don't get crushed while inside that.

Delta: WHAT? Are you out of your mind? This damned OhRanger Robo is reacting violently to Crystal! We can't just go inside that mecha!

Robo Racer grabs a hold of Delta's head and pulls him close to his face, really pissed off: What CHOICE do we have? This is our only chance to save ourselves! We go into the OhRanger Robo or we get turned into SCRAP METAL!

Delta gulps and gets really frightened: S-sorry... I just feel scared of what might happen.

Robo Racer sets Delta down and sighs: So am I, but we don't have a choice. Let's go.

Delta nods, as he starts to feel determined to save himself and Robo Racer: Ok...

(Narrator): Both Delta and Robo Racer rushes to find the hatch of the OhRanger Robo and opens it up, getting inside and closes the hatch; hoping that the OhRanger Robo's really strong armor can protect them both.

(Narrator): Just after both Robo Racer and Delta gotten into the OhRanger Robo, Crystal's body starts to fade away as small pieces of data energy comes out from Crystal's body and forms a large energy sphere above his body. Just as when Crystal's body completely disappears and the energy sphere is completely formed after several minutes had past, the last and final pulse from the energy sphere causes the strongest earthquake, recorded as 9.4 on the Richter scale. once the earthquake had finally stopped, the whole secret base collapses completely from that powerful earthquake; leaving nothing but scrap metal of the secret base, rubble and large boulders as if the whole secret base had gotten exploded from powerful TNT that was accidently lit from the hangar.

Lindsay feels surprised and feels the earthquake and flies up avoiding it: Oh no...

Lindsay feels afraid what happened to the three as she flies down to where Zero is.

Zero: That's a strong earthquake!

Zero runs from boulders and now trying to stand his ground from the quake it's a huge one.

(Narrator): After Lindsay had flew fast to Zero is, she grabs X and Zero's arm, and flies out of the danger zone, just as when a huge boulder crashes down; which would have hit X and Zero and both would fall to their deaths if Lindsay didn't come and save them. As Lindsay is still flying on the other side of the caverns that is not very far from where the secret base but safe enough distance, both Lindsay and Zero see the secret base completely destroyed.

Zero: That was close... I thought we were goners.

Lindsay: You're lucky I got here on time. For them, I don't know...

Zero nods while still holding onto X: Let's find a safe place to land.

Lindsay: Right.

Lindsay looks for a better spot to land the two.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>If the reviews are good for this story, I'll post more chapters here. That is all for now.<strong><br>**


End file.
